


Crying

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Trauma, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day twenty-five of a goretober prompt list.Henrik wakes from a nightmare and relives what had happened to him.





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I just finished it. Didn't think I'd be able to but I made it. Takes place after Wings but before ‘Stay with me.’ I guess I can’t get away from this au…

Henrik woke with a start from a nightmare. He was a little sore as he slowly he moved to sit up. That dream... It was too vivid. Too real. His wings stretched out before folding out in front of him. …No; not wings. Just one. Henrik choked back a sob as his shaking hands gripped onto the blanket on his lap. Just one wing. Anti took the other from him. He could see it as his thoughts went back to what happened two and a half days ago. Could feel that pain all over again. He couldn't hold back the tears. The physical pain may be gone but the trauma would never leave. It didn't matter that he healed faster than what was normal, he will never get it back.

His sobs were broken and he pulled up his knees hugging them to his chest before burying his face in his arms. Suddenly his room door opened. Henrik tried to stop himself from crying as he lifted his head to see who it was. “Jackie, what-” he stopped as his voice cracked. Jackie marched over to the mans bed and, without giving it a second thought, climbed onto the bed in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

“I swear I will never let anything happen to you. Not again.” Henrik felt the tears well up again. His wing settled itself back on his back as Jackie wrapped his wings around the two of them.

“You should be resting...” the man mumbled, his voice broken.

It sounded like he was on the verge of crying again and yet he still tried to look after him. “Maybe,” Jackie told him. “But you're more important to me right now.” Jackie both heard and felt him start crying again as he finally reached out and returned the hug. The pain in his side from his own injury only served as a reminder. A reminder and a vow that he swore upon since he'd saved Henrik. Anti would pay for what he did. And Jackie, as he remembered the damage he'd done to him, swore that he would see to it personally.


End file.
